1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method of causing movement of objects with the use of magnets, and particularly to a means for transferring motion of a magnet field to a nonmagnetic electrical conductor object.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Rotary power is transferred from one shaft to another by means such as by gears. The gears intermesh, and rotation of the drive shaft creates rotation of the driven shaft. Similarly, belts and pulleys will transmit rotary motion from one shaft to another. Conveyor belts are driven typically by a driven roller which is rotated on a shaft or axle, the friction of the roller against the belt causing rotation of the belt.
The prior art systems, including those using gears, all require frictional engagement. This results in power loss. Also, lubrication is frequently needed.
Magnetic force has been employed in connection with electrical motors to transfer electrical energy to rotation of an output shaft. For example, alternating current on a stationary stator will induce rotational movement of an armature or rotor. Also, magnetic force has been used to attract ferrous metals for separation purposes.
However, in the prior art magnetic force has been considered to have no effect on nonferrous electrically conductive metals such as aluminum, silver or gold. These nonferrous electrical conductors are considered to be nonresponsive to magnetic force.